Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Era 3
by Buronzu
Summary: Prequel to my other story. Originally going to be written first. Melody Hannah Grace, a Minccino with a hard to hide past, journeys to the kingdom of Valor that had warred with her birth kingdom of Verity. How can one being unite a world?
1. Prologue

_I am Melody, they call me the storm maiden, for my powers and mysterious ways,_

 _Veritan and Valorian blood runs rampant, ever so strong through my veins!_

 _Unable to find peace in the place of Verity, my powers too strong and so loud,_

 _I'm moved to Valor, where power such as mine, is of ones, of many, to be proud!_

* * *

Hannah gasped awake at surprise of her sudden dream. She has dreamed of songs before, but unlike any other she wasn't the one singing the words.

"Hannah, time for school!"

Hannah heard her adopted mother call to her. She quickly grabbed her white cape-like cloth she had since birth, and jogged into the next room from her circular plain room. She typically wore her cloth like a cloak completely around her.

"Hannah dear, what would you like for breakfast?" A Rhydon asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm not hungry this morning…." The Minccino replied usually.

"Still upset, are we?" Rhydon looked towards a small fireplace, the only ornament in the room.

"No, it's not that." She denied in a childlike way. "I just had a weird dream."

"All of your dreams are strange to me when you describe them. But still, you are fourteen nearing fifteen and growing. The school does have big portions so I'll let you slide for today, but do eat well today. Remember the way to the school?"

Hannah rolled her blue eyes with a smile.

"Just joking!" Rhydon laughed. "Off you go!"

Hannah nodded before leaving her house quickly, which was on the outskirts of the Valorian wall. Water separated a massive stone wall and her house, discretely revealing that the city of Valor sat on a massive lake, as did Verity. The wall separated Valor and Verity, which was her home. Although it had been what felt like a century after a great war between both kingdoms, they still lacked good relations. Hannah experienced them first hand when fellow students discovered she was half Valorian. Her mother forced her to move here knowing that Valorians in general care less on where one comes from. It was extremely rare for those like her to exist because the ones living in either kingdom were completely different.

As she was taught, Valor was crowded mostly at night and calm just like Verity through the day. The streets were well lit at night, and it was almost like a daily festival Valor held. While Verity was much calmer all of the time, Hannah was curious what it would look like. Her mother was going to take her out tonight so they could see.

Although Hannah was forgetful, the school she was attending at Valor was almost always in sight. It used to be a massive arena until it was changed into a school, which was seen as a better use for the space. It still retained the aspects of an arena, with battles held on the arena floor and circular hallways. Classrooms replaced the stands but had openings in the walls where the arena floor could always be seen if the students desired to watch battles. She was taken their yesterday to know what it would look like.

"Hey, pass it over here!"

Hannah turned hearing a light shout as she passed through a small plaza. From the sidelines, she saw a Squirtle catching a small pebble before throwing it back at the direction it came from. Hannah felt a tiny spark of jealousy at his smile, but quickly turned her head and moved on.

She reached the school early used to carrying a decent number of books. Valor only required a simple notebook while Verity had three books and a notebook. Hannah hoped this only meant the Valorian schools were more focused.

She entered the school quietly through a small entrance, and found her classroom quickly. She slowly peered in the room for it to seem empty.

"I can hear you out there. Are you the new student from yesterday?"

"Yes." Hannah recognized a male Flygon's voice and stepped into the doorway.

"Let's see, your name again…. It is Melody Hannah Grace, no? Welcome to our class, apologies if we're a bit rowdy though. I'm afraid the only open seats are one right up front and a few in the back." He broke as bad news.

"I was hoping for a backseat anyways." Hannah lightly smiled.

"Glad it works out. Class starts in ten minutes, though some think being late is fashionable. I always say when class begins, so you'll know."

The Flygon returned to reading books set on his table while Hannah sat in the back and waited. Although forewarned, she was surprised at how few came in on time. The only ones there when Flygon began were herself, a shiny Zorua, the Squirtle, and a Granbull. Hannah glanced at the Zorua for a moment, feeling as if he had been in one of her dreams. Others slowly came in after it began, with only a few looking like they were in a rush. Flygon had a small look of disapproval at the students who arrived nonchalantly.

A few minutes into a lesson Hannah had already learned in depth, he turned back to the talkative students.

"Class, why is it the majority of you are late to my classes?" He asked them with his arms folded and a bored look.

The class was silent, but some were giving the teacher slightly angry looks while others just shifted uncomfortably.

"Today we are going to be learning about spirit songs, as it will be important tomorrow." Flygon went back to teaching with a bored way of talking. "It is a Veritan tradition we are partaking in to improve relations."

"Is it safe?" A Datrix asked.

"Yes. Now let's begin."

Hannah tuned the teaching out, already knowing about the subject. The spirit song was music performed by the personal guard to the queen of Verity. They inherited a special power to read one's heart and sing its tune for all to hear, revealing potential problems or evils. It started with origin before reading the heart. She planned to ask her teacher why it was important they know, and also wondered if her dream was of her own spirit song.

"Teacher, what are some uses of this?" The shiny Zorua asked.

"The practical uses astound even myself. Many have been proven innocent and guilty using this method, as it does not rely on the singer's knowledge. Therapy, proof, and simple enjoyment are some major uses. If there are no other questions, we will backtrack to yesterday's battle lesson. Not many of you seem to enjoy learning evasion. Let's head out to the main ground."

The class slowly filed out of the room with Hannah at the back end. They continued to talk nonstop through the hallways, although it seemed to be allowed due to Flygon's lack of concern. Hannah found it noisy, and blocked out all the conversations.

Unsurprisingly, their destination was the main arena floor, which was where battles would take place if it was still an arena.

"I'm going to demonstrate evasion again, class. Watch carefully, and if…."

The Flygon's voice trailed in her mind. She absentmindedly watched as a few students took turns aiming attacks at them as he demonstrated simple footwork. She always hummed songs when she was bored, but with the crowd she simply tapped her foot to a beat.

"Hannah, the class has picked their partners, would you care for some general practice with me?" Flygon snapped Hannah from her daze.

"Oh, uh, yes!" She stammered.

"Just a light battle will do, this way." Flygon led her a ways away from the training taking place. "This will also help me place your prowess for future reference as well, although I was sent your grades from your previous school. You have quite an impressive record."

"Thank you, sir…." Hannah accepted nonchalantly. She never really cared about her school performance, but her dream was to be the best songstress in the world, and wanted to be the strongest one. She also looked up to rescue work and exploring, but mostly had singing on her mind.

"Well then, I'll up how much effort I put into this battle as if I feel you are handling it well. Are you prepared?"

"Yes sir." Hannah nodded.

Flygon took to the sky at a very low altitude, but still a decent way above Hannah's head. He used a quick dragonbreath, and Hannah side stepped avoiding it effortlessly.

"Impressive."

Hannah sweat dropped.

"I think you can handle an all-out assault of attacks." He declared.

"Umm…. What?"

Flygon attacked with constant dragonbreaths as Hannah was forced to dance on her feet. She avoided every attack masterfully until he stopped attacking. She still hadn't broken a sweat.

"I know you're wondering why I knew you would be able to handle such. It was the way you avoided my first attack. You didn't just glide on your feet, you did it naturally as a second nature. That peaceful flow is the level of great battlers in history, well done!" He smiled. "Now watch your new classmates to see what I mean."

Hannah saw most of them tripping or landing roughly from moving around dodging attacks. They were heavy on their feet and lacked strategy for dodging another attack following.

"You see, in battle there is a flow like dancing. It changes, becomes slow, fast, and is able to be bent as if to a song. Many don't achieve being able to feel this flow, although I see Blue is getting very close to doing such." Flygon pointed to the shiny Zorua, who was succeeding at dodging most of his partner's attacks.

"This was all I had planned for today, so you can merely sit back, relax, and get used to the atmosphere for today. Also, do get acquainted with some of our students. Tomorrow we're primarily working on power." The Flygon flew to the area for the evasion practice. "Blue, you can take a rest. I'll fill in!"

For the remainder of the day Hannah simply observed, but she never spoke to anyone besides the teacher. She wasn't disappointed, but was still anxious about how her classmates there would react if they discovered her origins. Just before she was going to leave the class for the day, she remembered to ask Flygon about why learning about the spirit songs was important.

"Well, the personal guard to the Veritan crown is visiting this very school to partake in spirit songs for some students. We hope seeing our compliance will help cool some Veritan tempers." Flygon leaned in over his desk to whisper, though they were left alone in the classroom. "The staff here are also hoping you would participate."

"Why?"

"Well, there is lack of belief that Veritans and Valorians can ever get along. You are a living statement against such, and both kingdoms would enjoy the boost in confidence. However it is ultimately your choice." Flygon leaned back and began to speak usually. "Now then, hurry alone and be prepared for tomorrow. I promise it will be fun."

"Yes sir…" Hannah drearily replied.

She kicked a lone pebble on the way back to her home. She fell asleep waiting for her mother to wake her so they could see Valor at night.

* * *

" _You have to embrace yourself as well, or else you'll fall here, to me of all opponents!"  
_

* * *

Hannah woke with a start from her very short-lived dream.

"Hannah, it is now sunset. Would you like to go out now or wait a little longer, dear?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, we can go now." She rubbed her eyes.

"Excellent! Once we get to the fountain I'll just let you mingle." The Rhydon took Hannah's hand helping her get up.

Hannah slowly woke up with the fresh and chilly night air along the way. Although seeing Valor at night wasn't particularly a dream for her, she felt a curious adrenaline.

"Oh my!" Hannah's mother exclaimed seeing the pillar of water of the huge fountain stretching higher than all of the surrounding buildings. Hannah easily recognized a decent portion of her classmates from a distance.

"Well, off you go from here. I think I'll keep my distance and take it all in, heh!" She chuckled.

Hannah gulped before slowly entering the outskirts of the crowd. Her only plan was to simply find a small group of her classmates to hide in.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" The shiny Zorua suddenly approached her. "I think I saw you in Flygon's class, right?"

"Uh, yes!" Hannah stuttered out of surprise.

"Well, my name's Blue. And you?"

"Me-…. Hannah." She was surprised at herself for nearly saying her real first name.

"Well, want to meet a few of my friends?" He offered slowly.

Hannah nodded.

"Hey guys!" Blue called behind him a small group. "This Buneary is Luisa, this Squirtle is Jake, and this Shieldon is Ray!"

"Ooh, how nice of you to introduce us, Blue!" The Buneary squeaked. Hannah instantly pinned down that she liked Blue.

"Nice to meet ya!" The Squirtle quickly chirped.

"So, what do you like to do?" Ray asked.

"Um, just singing and dancing really. Those are what I do in my free time…"

"Ooh, me too! We should put on a little show!" The Buneary suggested. Hannah, however, immediately felt the hidden competitive edge in her chirpy voice. She never really sang for anything other than enjoyment.

"Um, sure! Go for it." She stammered.

"Fine, I'll go first. And then you're going to sing too! That alright, Blue?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm never bothered by singing, Luisa!" He responded.

"Ok, time to shine! For your information, that's a catch phrase of mine!" She hymned skipping off to the fountain.

"I can tell you're from a quiet place. Be sure to be ready to cover your ears…" Ray warned.

"Especially with what she likes to sing." Blue remarked.

"TURN UP THE VOLUME!"

Hannah immediately covered her ears, unable to listen to her song overwhelmed by the instantaneous noise. Blue tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to a tiny alleyway in between two of the shops. She followed him with Ray and Jake in tow. Hannah noticed the sudden lack of the blasting music, and cautiously took her arms down from her head.

"This is where Blue camps out for one of her songs. You can still hear it, but it doesn't blast your ears out." Jake patted his head.

"Yeah, whenever singing is mentioned she just goes for it." Blue relented.

"And competitively too, if you couldn't feel it yourself. What do you plan to do, Hannah?" Ray asked.

"Yeah…. She's raising a bar for you to jump over as we speak. If you sing after this, they will be comparing, at least subconsciously." Jake noted.

"Well, I don't really like singing for competition, much less in front of others…." She admitted. "I would definitely prefer not to."

"Alright." Ray accepted.

"Sorry you're being pressured like this. I wish Luisa could cooldown sometimes." Blue complained.  
I mean, it's not like you did anything to instigate competition, friendly or not."

"Let's head back and see what Luisa has to say." Ray decided.

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out." Blue attempted to calm Hannah's nerves before they made their way back. To her surprise, Luisa was already done singing.

"What'd you think Blue? I know it's your favorite song!" She quickly bounced to him.

"It was good as always. Hey Luisa, about-"

"C'mon Hannah, your turn!"

"Wait, stop. Luisa!" Blue called out as she dragged Hannah away. Hannah was too intimidated by the large crowd to focus and get away.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Luisa roared as soon as she stood up on the rim of the fountain. "This is Hannah! This is her first time here, and she likes to sing!"

Hannah's face paled at the cheers and looks she was getting.

"So, here at Valor it's our job to express who we are!" Luisa put an arm around her.

Hannah shivered more at the Buneary. She had already marked herself as someone Hannah would normally avoid in their meeting, but she could feel her envy and some form of anger from her even more. She quickly felt more and more toxic in a way.

"Well Hannah? Up to it?!" She finished a short speech.

"I'll pass for today, maybe another time!" Hannah quickly tried to hop down from the fountain rim but Luisa caught her in one arm and pulled her back up.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Give her a hand!" She shouted.

Amongst the loud cheers, Luisa leaned back and whispered into Hannah's ear.

"We don't take in newcomers with no guts. It's ok though, embarrassment is a downfall you can live here with….."

Hannah wasn't surprised at how sour she was feeling it beforehand.

"I will not be forced into doing anything…." She declared. "But, I do think I would enjoy singing here. The fountain is beautiful…."

"She says she'll do it! Stage is all yours!" Luisa bounced off the rim, turned, and waited.

"Luisa, settle down!" Blue bounded up next to Hannah. "I know she would rather do it later, there's no need for you to peer pressure her into doing it now!"

"Hey! We just want a show and she said she's willing to put one on! Just a party, Blue!" She waved it off.

Hannah closed her eyes, pretending she was back in Verity. She grew up in a small village that was hand in hand with nature, and she tried to remember the freedom that came with being alone.

"Hey, courage isn't forcing someone to do what you want!" Blue hopped down and scolded Luisa in her face.

"Courage is doing something you don't necessarily want to do! Everyone here is born with it, right? You probably don't know if she's Valorian!" She smiled cheekily.

"Heritage does not matter here. If it did, nothing would ever change!" Blue argued.

"Wait, you want me to do this t-to prove my heritage?" Hannah was snapped out of her daydream just before beginning.

"Blood matters, Hannah. Do you belong with us or not?" She straightforwardly asked.

"No it-"

"Stop stop stop! It's Hannah's turn to talk!" She singed while putting a paw over Blue's mouth.

"I belong here….." Hannah paused making a decision. She simply couldn't openly ignore or lie about her wonderful years in Verity, not even to Luisa. "And I belong in Verity as well."

Thankfully, most of the crowd didn't hear mindlessly chatting away or shopping late. They weren't paying attention unless Luisa was talking or someone was performing. Ray, Jake, and Blue heard however, and they reeled back in surprise.

"OR, it means you belong in neither."

Hannah covered her mouth feeling as if she'd been stabbed.

"Luisa!" Blue hissed.

Hannah quickly regained her demeanor for a short time to hop off of the fountain and flee the group.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jake bit at Luisa.

"I've never seen such a black heart…." Ray determined.

"Hmph. Sorry, I'm kind only to my kind, as you should be." She snorted leaving.

"I'm going after her." Blue dashed leaving his friends behind. If there was one thing he hated, it was having a different heritage meant.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hannah, dear!" her mother called as Hannah ran by, "What's wrong?!"

"I'll meet you b-back home!" she shakily told her flying past.

The Rhydon reached out to grab her, but was whole seconds too late, and she was out of reach. She instantly was struck with worry, unable to catch her and not knowing where she was running.

"HEY," a shiny zorua roared running after he suddenly, "WAIT UP!"

She watched the streak of black and blue disappear into the distance soon after Hannah did. She was immediately calmed.

"Oh, is it that time already? Well now I just feel old….."

* * *

Hannah ran to a small leftover forest area in Valor out of habit. She couldn't run home, but the calm area was all she would have to run to and be alone. She started to slow down with sadness slowly setting in weighing her feet.

"I need to talk to you!"

She glanced back a second before again picking up her pace, renewed with the desire to be alone. She swerved through trees without much thought than hiding from the gaining shouting voice. Finding she wasn't making any distance, she hid in a bush in a final attempt.

"Hannah!" Blue paced, "Not sure why you're hiding out from me…."

From a leafy viewpoint, she could see Blue looking around desperately in all directions with sad eyes. He seemed almost to be searching desperately.

"What do you want?" she whined.

"Ugh, Hannah…." he looked toward the bush still unable to see her, "We're not all like that, you have to understand. There are going to be more out there and they will attack you in different ways, but that's a minority and you will have allies."

"I know that already! I've heard anything you can say before, I just," she paused "Got caught off guard."

"Me too, but I have no excuse. Let me tell you about her, Hannah," Blue sat in front of the bush. "Luisa grandfather lost his life in the war, and he was the main provider of the family given the rest of them were focused on protecting her. Valor promised to pay in full the money the soldiers were payed, but by the end of the war couldn't keep its promise despite huge efforts. They only had enough for the families of who they considered to be war heroes…"

Blue looked down and sighed as if taking a short breather from the story.

"Every soldier who gave their life to Valor was a hero, and our current king told everyone the exact same words. Luisa believed them, but when she kept asking over and over why her family was living in poverty after he fell and received no good answer, she became enraged. She's used her looks and her talents to become a singer and dancer to bring her family back up again, but she wasn't satisfied still. Whether it be marriage, 'borrowing' just a tiny bit from lots of different boyfriends, she was determined to give her family double what Valor owed it. I didn't know, but because of what happened and how Verity lost less expenses than Valor, she hates Veritans," Blue said, "But it doesn't justify what she did to you."

"I've heard so many stories like that," Hannah surprised him, "Because of the exploits of my father."

"How would that be?"

"My father is probably known by you as the Veritan Terror." Hannah's voice shook.

"That general?!"

"Yes," Hannah confirmed, "The powerful cruel general that the Valorian king's child demanded to be executed. I almost wish I knew who the child was, but the custom Veritan and Valorian royalty hold prevents anyone from knowing the prince's or princess's identity before they are eighteen."

"How well did you know him?" Blue solemnly asked.

"I thought I knew him well until I found out what he had done," Hannah said. "He would train me every day, and every bump and bruise was taken care of immediately. The same day he would go out and fight in a war he helped to spur on everyday….."

"I'm so sorry…." Blue consoled.

"Not sure what you're apologizing for," Hannah said, "But I would hear about some of the families he left in ruins. Every night my mother tried frantically to make him a non-lethal soldier by telling about the families she would sneak out to see. Sometimes she would even have stories of her watching when the news reached them…"

"What happened to your mother?"

"She turned on him on the battlefield and gave him as Valor's prisoner, and she is still raising me today. My birth mother died close to when I was born, and she was a proud Valorian songstress." Hannah finished.

"I still don't understand why your father would turn on the nation of the one he had a child with," Blue said, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Me too. I didn't know my birth father or my birth mother. I wish my dad could have at least given me that…" Hannah trailed off.

"Why didn't Verity brand your adopted mother as a traitor for turning against him?" Blue asked.

"She ended the war. Although she hid following it, she was a hero to both nations. Verity did, however, nearly execute me. My mother ordered them to never come near me again and we hid away quietly in a Veritan village. That's where I lived since I was five." Hannah finished.

"I see, and you had aspirations to be a songstress. You came to Valor because of similar mistreatment, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. And the villagers were coming closer to discovering who I was. When my mother was training me, more and more questions came up about my heritage and upbringing because I was quite above my classmates in battle, and they already knew I was both Valorian and Veritan."

"Wait, you don't really know what's happening tomorrow!" Blue realized shooting up.

"I think I do," Hannah said surprised at his suddenness, "The personal guard to the Veritan queen is performing the spirit song custom."

"Hannah," Blue gaped, "The Veritan queen is coming with her."

Hannah gasped.

"She would recognize you, wouldn't she?" Blue asked.

"Instantly, and although my mother made it so she would never try to harm me again, I don't want to see her..." Hannah thought, "It'd also be terrible if my spirit song were to be played due to my origins tomorrow."

"Well, your spirit song being played tomorrow is optional, and the option has to be earned. They're combining that Veritan custom with our Valorian custom of the survival games…."

"Hm, I didn't know that," Hannah murmured, "I still am thinking about if I want my spirit song sung still though. I'll go for the option just in case."

"You know how our custom works, right?"

"Yes, a designated area of the city is used in a free for all style battle. The twelve remaining fight tournament style in the arena." Hannah explained.

"You got it," he paused awkwardly, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I think I ought to get back home soon though," Hannah finally stepped out of the bush.

"Alright. Have a good night…. And by the way," he remembered, "I want to have our own little competition."

"My mother told me about taking bets with strange boys."

"Ehhhh, no," Blue sweat dropped, "I mean to see which one of us wrecks Luisa first. I'm not one to really look for revenge, but I really don't want her spirit song played tomorrow, for her own good. You're a really strong battler, so can I count on your help?"

"Yes." she nodded, "Good night, Blue."

Blue watched her out of the forest before the two waved over a distance as Blue waited at the tree line. He frowned as she soon left out of sight.

"Feel bad about it, milord?" A Greninja appeared next to him.

"I feel bad for her, Damien, but," he paused, "I had to. Her father was too dangerous."

* * *

"Dear, welcome home!" Hannah's mother greeted as she stepped inside.

"Hi," she said.

"Now Hannah, I have told you a decent amount of stories where I run away with boys into a sunset," she began, "but I never condoled it as correct behavior for a young lady…."

"I don't understand what you're getting at," she replied.

"Oh, good then. Good night dear, I'm going to sleep. I'll wake you for school as usual tomorrow."

"Good night…."

* * *

Hannah woke up on her own from a dreamless sleep. She was surprised she didn't hear her mother's voice first, and hooped from her bed. She snuck to the next room in case her mother was still sleeping, but found her half awake.

"Oh, you're very early this morning," she mumbled, "I didn't make any breakfast yet, I'm afraid. Do you want to go out and buy something?"

Hannah's eyes glittered as her mind raced down a list of sweets.

"Alright then, I'll give you some poke to buy something. Just go to school and return here alive, understood?"

"I'll try my best," she drooled.

The Rhydon worriedly gave her a small pouch of golden coins before sending her on her way.

* * *

Hannah skipped at a fast pace down empty sunrise streets with a smiled plastered to her face. She was obsessed with sweet foods, and she baked and made them at every moment she could. She went to the main plaza, remembering the shops there.

"Awwwww," she puffed her cheeks, "Dang it."

None of the shops she had her eye on yesterday were opened yet. The only thing that would be filling the plaza as she saw it were ghosts.

"You're up early!" Jake suddenly appeared from the water of the fountain.

"Yah, too early to buy any sweets…" she sighed.

"Aw, shucks! You don't have to buy me, Hannah!"

Hannah met the joke with stony silence.

"If you promise not to kill me, I'll show you a bakery that's open!" he said.

"You drive a hard bargain….."

Jake met the joke with stony silence.

"You lead."

Jake nodded and hopped out of the fountain.

"Alright, starting from this point of the fountain here, you want to walk ten steps in this direction," he paused as they walked, "And then you're done. See, this moving bakery is run by a ghost type pokemon."

Jake sprayed a small stream of water for it to stop hitting something invisible in mid-air. A haunter opened its eyes and materialized along with a tiny cauldron.

"Hmmmmmm? Ooooh, good morniiiing Jake….."she yawned.

"Hiya! My friend here is looking to buy!"

"Oh, yes, of course. What would you like little lady?"

"What's the sweetest thing that you serve?" she asked.

"Oh, you're hardcore….." she whispered reaching into her iron cauldron, "Well, it will be 20 poke and a waver releasing me of any obligation if you die."

"Wait, does that mean it's happened before?" Hannah asked.

"No, it means our local physic predicted 'they'd be falling over at the feet of my treats' and I'm paranoid. Here you go little lady."

Hannah was handed a small box and gave her a small gold coin.

"Have a nice day."

The haunter disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"She moves around a lot and is pretty hard to pinpoint. The only time she really is at a place on a schedule is hear taking a break in the mornings," he explained, "So, what do you plan to do before school? We have plenty of time."

"Well, what do you normally do?" she asked.

"Hang out with Blue, who should be coming here sometime soon. Anyway, I have an odd favor I'm going to ask with a creepy level or normality," he said "Can you help me practice flirting?"

Jake asked as they were returning to the fountain rim. They sat on the rim side by side.

"Ok?"

"Well Hannah, unlike most of my classmates just wanting girlfriends, I want to be able to get married someday. Being a boyfriend or girlfriend either means you're going to break up or get married. I want my partner to feel like she's still being flirted with every day, from beginning to end."

Hannah blushed at the thought.

* * *

"Damien, it isn't legal for me to have you jail him for that, right?" Blue hissed through his teeth.

"No, but I doubt he has such intentions with her as are implied by this situation," he replied "So you're still able to go."

"I never said that, was just asking if I could jail him….." He complained.

* * *

"I'll just have to wait to find one who appreciates it. Hey, I see Blue over there." Jake waved.

"Hey Jake. Hey Hannah, you're up early." he noticed.

"Yeah, a sign of a good sleep. Perfect for today," she greeted, "So what do you two do?"

"We normally just talk and chill in the breeze… I really love the wind." Blue declared sitting on Hannah's other side.

"What about it?" she asked.

"It's kind of like nature's hug…." Blue answered with an underlying sadness.

"I can show you something interesting then, but you have to promise to keep it secret." Hannah said quietly.

"Does it have something to do with wind?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but you must keep it a secret," she pleaded, "It's a bigger secret than my bloodline."

"We're good at secrets." Jake smiled.

"Look at the fountain surface." she instructed.

The trio turned around slowly to look at the waters just beneath their heads. Blue and Jake reeled back a little when they saw the water moving unnaturally like a twister on the surface.

"I find great control of the wind, and when I sing my power often comes out uncontrollably," she explained, "Which is why I sing alone."

"You can control wind like that?! How strong does it get?!" Blue asked.

"Hmmmm…. How much do you weigh?" she turned to Jake.

"Just a tad heavier than a Squirtle's average weight, twenty pounds. Why?"

"Well, if you're twenty pounds, I think I would be able to send you to that building." she pointed to a building on the end of a white stone street leading to the plaza.

"Whoa, that's really far…." he gaped.

"Do it." Blue egged on.

"I would, but it's not a very discrete thing to do." She giggled.

"You would? Harsh." Jake responded.

Hannah finished her treat as Jake and Blue's conversation trailed off. She had stopped following it as the pink pastry took her full attention.

"Hey, if you want to be early and have seat choices, we should go in just a minute." Blue tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Ready to move." she said.

Hannah followed closely but without thought as they led to school. The streets only became active when they had already arrived.

"You guys nervous? A lot of people are going to be watching, with the classroom essentially as stands for the tournament for the top twelve. This is a big day in history." Blue said.

"Pretty sure Hannah's officially bigger history than this thing, but it still is big." Jake replied, "Hey, do you totally plan on winning Hannah?"

"I didn't say that!" she gaped, "It's just that I never plan on losing…."

"Me neither. For today, one of us isn't going to have it the way we'd prefer, but that's life for you. Plans change." Blue shrugged, "Now let's find the sign-ups."

"Should be in the main waiting area for events like these. We'll lead you to it, Hannah." Jake smiled.

This time, Hannah payed attention to where she was going. They merely went further downward using stairs from the main floor of the building. A small hall was below, though only a Castform was inside behind a desk.

"This is registration for the events today. Do it if you're daring enough."

"We're all here to sign up." Jake greeted.

"Done. Report back here for instructions in approximately thirty minutes or wait here."

"I'm fine if we wait here, but I'd rather not be seen by everyone who's going to come down here…" Hannah spoke.

"Between us and that white cloak, pretty sure you'll be fine." Blue said.

"Yup! And plus, no one ever looks at us two anyway…."

Blue glared at him.

"Well that's a relief…." Hannah took the corner of the hallway where they would enter.

Each of them took a side around her, covering her from eyes that would enter. To her surprise, few ever came in besides them.

"Most already signed up, and even then that's not that many. I'd expect only seventy tops, and not any of the 'popular' kids, I mean the serious battlers. The ones with families, connections, and report cards that aren't more secret than diaries….." Blue explained, "And then there are ones like me who just have nothing better to do."

"He's just being modest," Jake inputted, "He's one of the good report card ones."

"Ehhh, I wouldn't prance around with it. Hey, what's your report card like?" Blue looked back to Hannah.

"Ummm, I actually happen to have a few with me." Hannah quickly pulled out a slip of paper from her cloak, "I forgot to take them out of my notebook."

"Welp, now I would hide my report card like a diary….."

"I would burn mine after watering all the ink off." Jake agreed.

"Oh, it's not something to be like that about…" she denied.

"You're right. This report card is something you could slap someone with and not get in trouble." Blue observed.

I'm getting a papercut just looking at all those dash marks for the A pluses….."

"Oh give me that back!" she snatched it away, "Grades don't really mean anything."

"Really wish everyone thought like you Hannah…." Jake sighed.

"Yeah…." Blue agreed, "Ehhh, I'm gonna take a nap."

"What about last minute training?" Jake asked.

"Dude, this is the best thing to do last minute for anything, tested and proven."

Unable to be as comfortable, Hannah just looked around at the entrants when they came in. She saw Luisa at one point, but didn't say anything as the Buneary quickly went in and out. She found herself hiding more than usual when she did.

"Is it nearly time yet?" Blue suddenly asked.

"Actually, yeah. Let's go wait for directions, more will be there in just a bit." Jake answered.

Jake's prediction came true as a crowd slowly surrounded the group. Unfortunately, they didn't think to wait a distance away and were trapped up front.

"Alright, it is now a minute past the curfew and all contestants have arrived. For students that attend this school, keep in mind that this event is not limited to only those who attend here. The segment introducing the rules for the first portion begin now." The Castform announced flatly.

Hannah quickly glanced around for Luisa. She was nowhere in sight, but it made her just as nervous as if she was right next to her.

"We have decided that both portions will be held in the arenas well, with more slight changes from the usual rules. This will also be tournament structured, but it will be in a free for all format with the victor moving onto the next match per usual. What would be the final free for all will become a standard one on one tournament. It is in this tournament that if you are performing well, and signal to the Veritan's queen personal guard that your spirit song will be sang. We decided to change alter the rules slightly like this for time purposes. Questions and cancellations on participating will be handled by the Porygon at the desk on the right."

"Just a quick question, what sort of signal and how will we know who the personal guard is?" A Lilligant asked.

"The personal guard will be seen by all before we officially begin, and the signal will be simply calling to her for her to sing. If she believes you are performing well enough when you call, she will sing in any of the battles in the tournament. Brackets are posted and participants will be called by name. Dismissed."

"That was a mouthful….. Wanna hear the rules I heard?" Blue asked.

"Oh brother….." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Free for all's win, one on ones, win, and you're all set! Keep it that simple when you're fighting and you'll do fine, guys!" Blue smiled.

"Well, that may be fine for the single minded, but I prefer to think ahead….."

Hannah shivered hearing Luisa approach Blue.

"No one really knows what's ahead, especially because it depends on what we do." Blue added sourly.

"And what we do depends on who we are."

"Blue, let's get out of here….." Jake whispered in his ear, "Cutting it close to making a scene."

Blue shook his head in disapproval at Luisa before they simply walked in the opposite direction.

"I think Hannah just went hiding somewhere," Jake continued, "Probably easier to find her after one of her matches. I think she's up last and we're in the fourth and fifth. Let's get to the classrooms to watch."

* * *

It was so crowded Hannah felt sick, or she underestimated the haunter. She hid alone in the same corner of the room as before, and this time shivering a bit.

She waited for about an hour before she heard her name, and went to the back of the group that had gathered.

"Alright, this tournament is going quite fast with how aggressive these battles are going. This last match will mark the end of round one. Are all of you prepared for this free for all?" the castform asked.

The crowd replied in multiple ways, all saying yes.

"Alright. For your own knowledge this is a free for all of twelve slightly smaller than the average. Good luck."

Hannah quietly followed the loud group outside. Luckily, no one she recognized was with them.

* * *

"Well, it's time for the last free for all of this round, and only one more after before the one on one tournament! This last bracket most notably has a Dan the machop, who has quite a lot a family members who served!"

It took Hannah a moment to find the announcer. It was a male wobbuffet at a high classroom alone. He had a cone amplifying his voice.

"Hey, maybe in this match I'll actually be able to tell what's happening! This is a breather for me folks!"

The crowd sighed collectively.

"You over there! Focus!" A voice commanded. Hannah saw it came from a classroom parallel to the Wobbuffet.

"Yes your majesty…." he whined, "Anyway, besides Dan we have relatively usual backgrounds, but who knows what the usual hides…"

Everyone with Hannah included took positions too form a huge circle in the arena.

"Reminders of rules! Your weapons can only be what you can carry inside by yourself, no injuring beyond need!" The announcer roared, "AND THAT'S IT!"

"I'd hate to see what cheating looks like here…" Hannah grumbled to herself.

"The match begins when the bell rings…" the announcer suddenly looked around, "Uhhh, your majesties?"

* * *

"He's lost the bell, the spare bells, and the bell that happened to be in the room…." A Serperior hissed to a Samurott next to her, "How is your announcer so terrible?"

"I think I may be able to have one of my knights very discretely get it to him in a timely matter…. Damien!" He called.

"Milord?" A greninja responded from the back of the room.

"Run this classroom's bell over to him quickly, thirty seconds or so… And stat over there to watch it." He added.

"Yes sire."

Damien grabbed the yellow bell and whipped as line of water as far as he could. It stuck to the other side of the arena and he began to dash across it.

"Discretely….." the serperior repeated to herself.

* * *

Hannah and the other eleven all looked up at a greninja running on a stream of water to the other side of the arena. She was more impressed by his daring than his balance. She could balance just like him, but wasn't as close to as confident as he was running at that height.

"I know he's not being a show off, but yeesh." a mudkip stammered.

"Yeah, almost depressing to watch." Dan the machop added.

Hannah silently found it encouraging. There was more to come after this battle, and the greninja showed that.

"Uhhh…. Thank you, your majesties…." the wobbuffet sighed receiving the bell, "So, beginning in ten! Nine!"

Hannah stumbled out of her thoughts back to reality. Adrenaline began as the countdown started.

* * *

"That girl. I know that girl." the serperior said suddenly, "That hard to see minccino….. I can't believe it!"

"My child said something about seeing a pretty Minccino yesterday. What about her astonishes you?" the samurott asked.

"She's that dastard's daughter!" she rose her voice, "Why is she here?!"

"Wait, you mean HIS child?!"

* * *

Hannah tuned all sound, including the countdown once he reached three. She would let them make the first move to know when they began. Her battle senses were the only ones active now.

* * *

"We can't allow her to compete!" the serperior decided.

"Because of her bloodline?" A melloetta asked, "There is no reason to not let the girl battle, milady."

"That's right."

The serperior gasped looking behind her to see a rhydon with her hands casually behind her back. The other guards in the room shrank away.

"And you promised me, Hillary. Let MY daughter battle….."

"Rrgh…." She grumbled, "Alright, but she will face punishment as anyone else if she breaks the injury rule."

"Oh, I raised my daughter in battle well, far better than any school. Unlike her father, she's no terror. In fact," she smiled, "She's beautiful, just like the new bond my homeland made with this place…"

* * *

A mud bomb passed right by Hannah's head as she began to move at her usual quick pace in battle.

"FOR THE GLORY OF VALOR!" Dan shouted going on the offensive. Anyone he approached or approached him was quickly sent back or overpowered.

Irritated by the mudkip slightly hindering her movements, Hannah quickly approached and palmed him away. He was sent flying with a scream and rolled even further away.

"Welp, that sucks! Get a medic for the mudkip, and we're already down to eight! Poor guy….." The announcer shouted.

"Ok, pull my punches to about a fourth…" Hannah noted to herself quietly. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by winning in one hit and forcing them to send in medics for everyone she defeated.

* * *

"That was a savage attack, and it wasn't even a move…." the serperior grumbled.

"Yes, now watch. She's going to pull her attacks back quite a bit after that. I honestly don't know why you'd even think of him watching her….." Hannah's mother smiled watching next to the pair.

"Because you see her spirit. Spirits are all completely unique, while bodies and quirks can be similar to parents. If I play her song sometime today, that should ease you, milady." the melloetta said.

"Hm, she probably won't show her true power unless her opponent can handle it. It's not in her nature to be showy…." The rhydon though, "I think I have an idea, but for now keep watching…"

* * *

Dan kicked Hannah with his left leg, only for her to dodge again. She was focused on the other battles around her, while Dan focused only on her. She felt safer trying to defeat him if there were less pokemon still battling that could attack anytime.

"A miss! A miss! Hey look, Dan missed again! Well, it's more like Hannah's just dodging so much….." the wobbuffet said, "Hey, we're already down to three?! Yeesh, why are you kids so agro?"

Hannah glanced dodging a series of disciplined punches to see a Totodile rushing to attack with aqua jet.

"For crying out loud….." Dan grumbled. He stood facing Hannah not making a move until the Totodile was just behind him. He turned and swung his leg punting the Totodile off to the sidelines.

"Am I the only one cringing at that?!" the wobbuffet yelled.

"Now then…." Dan turned back, "Good old one on one….."

Dan advanced with a karate chop move and lashed out with his hand glowing white. Hannah avoided the attack and punched him as lightly as she could, but he didn't react even slightly.

"Wait, what was that?" Dan backed up confused. Hannah backed up a distance as well.

"Ummm… Yes?" she answered awkwardly.

"Are you seriously trying to go easy on me?!" he roared outraged, "I don't care how strong you are, fight me with everything, ALWAYS! Sing my song!" he raised his hand in the air.

 _I am Dan, the prodigal child,_

 _I've been fighting for quite a long while._

 _This is my life,_

 _Battle telling me how close I am to my dream._

Hannah looked up hearing the same voice she heard in her dream yesterday morning. From her angle, she could see a melloetta singing and dancing in her Pirouette form singing what was Dan's spirit song. She looked back seeing Dan rushing towards her running quick and serious.

 _Fools tell me to slow dreams down,_

 _Over them I give my worst frown._

 _Time does not wait,_

 _I must advance before my dreams become real too late._

Dan's attacks were more difficult to dodge, and Hannah now preferred to block his weaker attacks. Though she took no damage, he smirked with every smack.

 _My family is one of soldiers,_

 _With origins oh so much older._

 _I'm tired of waiting to serve a great king,_

 _When will my power allow me?_

As the melloetta's song became more stoic, Dan's moves began to flow more naturally. Hananh was extremely impressed. She wasn't moving nearly as fast as she could, but his speed was the fastest she had ever seen besides her own.

 _I grow tired of waiting for answers while my brothers stand and fight….._

 _When will I get my turn…._

 _How much is left to learn?!_

 _When do I start?!_

As melleotta finished, Dan accidently mistimed a jumping axe kick and hit the ground. Hannah gave a defining blow on his head before he could regain a stance, and though it was only half as strong as her usual punches he was sent flying back.

"Rrrrghh….." Dan struggled up with a soft smile just after landing, "You got me…. I get shown more things to learn in every battle I lose, thanks….."

Hannah smiled as Dan was led away by a Blissey patting him on the back.

"Well, she moves on to the next round with flying colors against one of the students predicted to win! Awesome battle, and we're taking five before we get back into it!" the wobbuffet cheered with the crowd.

* * *

"Is she alright?" the samurrot hurriedly asked. The melloetta was panting as if she had been battling herself.

"Spirit songs take physical and mental strength, but she is very powerful. She would not wear down even if she was singing all day. The more intense the spirit, the harder the song is to sing. That child down there had quite the dreams….." Hillary explained.

"Agreed, quite the noble young one, milady." she spoke.

"How difficult is Hannah's song to play?" The rhydon asked, "This fact concerns me…."

"I sense it will be more difficult than anything I have ever done." the melloetta closed her eyes, "I will most likely need a few minutes after to catch my breath before attempting another.

"With how she holds herself back, her song will probably end up being sang last if at all. I'm sure it will work out well."

* * *

Hannah moved quickly through the crowds to avoid eyes on her performance. Upon returning to her corner in the room, she saw Jake and Blue standing there smiling expectantly.

"Awesome." Blue commented simply.

"That's it Blue? I could write an essay…."

"Oh please, you're making me feel embarrassed…." Hannah pulled up the hood on her white cloth.

"Hey, there's no reason to hide under there. You should be standing tall and proud. We all should! Jake and I won too."

"I, on the other hand, was cut off by Jake…" a shieldon approached them.

"Sorry Ray!" Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"Do not apologize for performing well," Ray began to turn serious, "You are facing Luisa in the next round. You are all between her and the one on one tournament."

"Understood. I don't want you to have to face Luisa, Hannah. I want you to have fun since that's what this is about. I will do my very best." Jake vowed to her.

"It will be fine if I battle her anyway…." she shrugged surprising the group.

"Uhh, what? You serious?" Blue blinked.

"Veritans are taught that emotions are to be embraced and used in battle because they affect your bodies. You must choose to feel something for a desired effect, and all pokemon have different emotions that they battle the best under. Although it shames me to say it," Hannah looked down, "My strongest emotion to battle with is anger….."

"That doesn't sound right, Hannah. You literally radiate with peace…." Blue continued slightly red faced, "Well, I mean, just doesn't right….."

"I have to agree. Your battle style also gives no hint that you prefer to battle with rage." Ray said.

"Well, I have complete control over it, only using it as a last resort in important battle only…" she explained, "But I'm ashamed of it. Peace and light should be my closest ally…. And that is certainly more powerful than rage."

Jake perked hearing his name called along with the group.

"Peace and light, eh?" Jake winked, "I'll give it my best shot."

"If you accept the power light offers, no one such as her will surpass you!" Hannah cheered.

"Give em an ol one two." Blue smirked.

"Don't die on me and I'll be satisfied." Ray smiled.

"I'll keep my promise, and thanks guys!" Jake waved leaving.

* * *

Hannah was between Ray and Jake watching from a lower classroom. They had taken their places, and the announcer wobbuffet was about to start the countdown.

"Think he'll be okay? I know there are only five opponents, but still….." Hannah sighed.

"I dunno, we had a pretty sick training montage yesterday. I think he'll be fine." Blue smirked.

"Er…. What?"

"What he means to say is that they trained last night for two hours thinking tactics and the like to defeat Luisa after we saw what happened. We take the betrayals of our friends very seriously, but when there is no remorse we take it up ourselves to right the wrong. You should not have to face her, Hannah." Ray said. "And…."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help notice that Lusia is carrying a double-edged javelin….." Hannah sweat dropped.

"Oh crap….. I didn't think she would bring that. I thought she would bring a petrify wand or something!" Ray panicked.

"Don't worry, same principles apply. Jake just has to use his shell right." Blue frowned.

* * *

Jake sweated nervously watching Luisa spin a double-edged javelin around herself, scaring the other participants' eyes away from her.

" _Dang it….. I CANNOT get pinned in a corner by that!_ " he thought.

"Check out my big javelin! Isn't it just really somethin? Javelin, ja-javelin! Dance with me and tear some limbs!" Luisa sang eerily while the others stared at her insanity.

Jake observed the javelin closely. It had a sleek brown handle with steel blades on both ends. Though the sides were blunt, the points of both sides were his main concern. The blunt parts would bounce off of him, but that points would pierce through his shell. One hit like that would finish him painfully. He only had a petrify orb that would last shortly on someone like Luisa. Breaking the long handle would just separate it into two lances. He would have to break the steel pointed edges to eliminate that danger, and even then Luisa was still a powerful opponent to defeat.

"I'm from Verirty, and let me just say you guys have raised one freaky kid!" the wobbuffet voiced nervously, "I mean, look at that!"

* * *

"That's allowed, right?" the samurott asked with a sweat drop.

"If she doesn't take lives with it, its fine… Still makes me cringe….." the serperior responded.

"Hmph, you should've seen my husband's weapons." the Rhydon grunted leaning against a wall.

* * *

"Five! Four!"

"Oh no, they're all going for her…." Jake realized. He watched the other participants glance, nod, and give low key gestures to each other as Luisa continued to dance. Jake instantly could tell they all planned to rush Luisa.

"Begin!" the announcer roared.

All of the other participants instantly rushed Luisa as Jake expected. He watched painfully as they were all quickly overpowered, outthought, and shamed. Luisa slammed them all with her javelin before they had a chance.

"I FORF-"

An aipom was cut off by a hard loud smack to the face as Luisa then looked at Jake.

"This is…." The wobbuffet whispered.

"Awww, come on big boy!" she taunted stepping over the aipom, "You probably made some promise to that thing, didn't you?

Jake thinned his eyes, cracked his neck twice, and prepared a water pulse in each claw.

"Oh?" Luisa giggled uncontrollably.

Jake's feet were surrounded in waves, and riding them advanced. Luisa met his rush with his own, giggling the whole way to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Luisa swung her javelin under Jake sliding under him, breaking the water currents he rode on. He landed on his feet and sent a water pulse in the direction Luisa went, and held the other behind his head. Luisa appeared behind him in air and swung at his head, but her javelin bounced off the water pulse destroying it and she was sent back.

" _I've got to keep this prediction up. Just keep my head in the game and think what the psychopath is going to do next._ " Jake told himself.

Luisa came running again with a straightforward attack. Jake went in his shell and her strike bounced off, and he popped out with a water pulse sending her back again.

" _I can only surprise her so many times. I've got to wear her energy down before it comes down to power."_ Jake noted.

Luisa came running again similarly, but she wore a smirk and her javelin was in her left paw this time.

" _She's not going to change the option she's chosen no matter what I do. I have to watch and react accordingly with the possibilities in mind._ "

Luisa swung for Jake's legs, but he simply hopped over as she slid under him quickly. After sliding under him, Jake used his peripheral vision to see her going for a crude overhead smack downwards. He ducked his head and it bounced off his shell, and he sent a water pulse to send her back again. He turned and saw she was on her feet the entire time.

Luisa started to spin her javelin, which covered her from sight when spun so fast. With a brief small cloud of dust, she immediately disappeared.

* * *

"Luisa's speed is something to have your blood boil about," Blue explained, "She moves so fast, even if your eyes skim her she's out of sight before you can tell what direction she's moving in. Jake has to use his sharp eye and more tricks."

"It's been going well so far," Ray observed, "Luisa is falling for all of Jake's tricks, but she doesn't wear out easily."

"I feel something bad is about to happen." Hannah said.

"Hm, why?" Ray asked.

"Something's wrong with Jake, he's not using his emotions to help him how he should….."

* * *

Jake put the petrify orb in the water pulse behind his head and one in front of him with both ready to react. She wouldn't attack his shell from behind with anything but a jabbing motion, which would petrify her and make her javelin vulnerable to being destroyed. Jake simply had to bet he was fast enough in his front, which he most likely was due to how quickly he'd be able to see her.

Luisa ran up from behind a swung for his legs again. Although confused, Jake hopped over it again but the water pulse he held in his front claw was smacked away. Luisa went for a jabbing motion with the other end, but Jake turned around and held the disguised petrify orb in front of him. She paused as soon as she jabbed through it, and she dropped her javelin unable to move.

" _I'd hate to break that thing if it was some sort of family heirloom, but good grief she has it coming._ "

Jake slammed down multiple times on the javelin's ends as hard as he could, but was left panting a little as it continued to glisten unfazed. He was suddenly kicked away and clawed at the ground to stop himself, ending on all four of his limbs.

"Hm, trying to break this was your idea? It's made from my uncle's shell, and he's a Shuckle. This is impossible to break by anyone normal," she boasted, "But thanks for letting me know you're afraid of it. I think I see why, too…"

Luisa faked going for a jabbing attack, and Jake reacted just slightly on his feet. She smiled at his reaction.

* * *

"She figured out she can pierce through his shell…" Ray said, "Now I just wish Jake would forfeit. It would be awful if that happened!"

"Hannah, what do you think?" Blue asked, "You seem to know what's going to happen quite a bit."

"Jake should have adrenaline to protect him, but he's still only thinking it out emotionlessly. His determination outweighs her own, but…." Hannah trailed off as she widened her eyes, "Blue, I think they might be close to…"

* * *

Jake and Luisa switched to a more usual battle. He didn't have time to set up traps and was constantly moving away in different directions to avoid her jabs. Jake still couldn't land many hits throughout, but was defending perfectly.

"Well well well!" Luisa giggled, "Today's the day…."

Jake payed not attention to her banter and whipped another water pulse at her. She leaned letting it sail past her while laughing uncontrollably.

" _What's up with her? She seems overly excited suddenly._ " Jake observed.

"Can't you feel it too, fool? It's evolution day…."

Jake and Luisa were surrounded by a faint blue light.

* * *

"What?! How could you have predicted this Hannah?!" Ray gaped.

"There are the slightest personality and emotion changes before evolution. Jake just grew a bit daring in his attacks, and Luisa just suddenly had a burst of adrenaline…."

"If Jake's a wartortle now, and Luisa's a lopunny now, the entire paradigm just shifted. They don't know who is better at what now, so I think they might poke at each other trying to find out…." Blue predicted.

"No, Luisa has too much adrenaline right now to take that into account," Hannah replied, "She's going on the offensive because of her confidence…"

* * *

"Ooh, this weapon feels even lighter now. I've been waiting for the day I'd be able to carry this with such ease," Luisa spoke in a new and slightly deeper voice, "I guess that's how he was able to fight so well, if it seemed so light to him too."

Jake fired a water pulse to test her reactions and defenses. He received bad news when she looked up and smacked it away a second later.

" _This evolution may have just widened the gap in our power. This isn't good, I'm blind…._ "

Jake used a quick hydro pump to see her reaction, and she stood there unfazed.

"Hmph, I felt nothing in that." Luisa sighed.

She dashed straight for Jake, avoiding his water pulses and hydro pumps with ease.

" _How does she respond to something straightforward?_ "

Jake continued his ranged attack until she grew closer. He used a sudden punch, but was stopped cold by her arm. She kicked him back, making him lose his breath.

" _I need to make distance right now! I'll-_ "

Luisa grabbed onto Jake by his neck and threw him even further back. The brick wall of the arena stopped him from rolling further.

" _She's most likely coming again. To make distance up against a circular wall-"_

Jake only reacted quickly enough to turn his back against her. With her javelin in hand, she jabbed straight into his shell.

" _To escape I…._ " Jake's thoughts slowed with intense pain.

"Awwwww, your mind races till you stumble down with it….." Luisa lifted him by his neck from behind, "Why don't you take a good study session looking straight at that wall?"

Both Jake and Luisa's arm lit up with thunder, and she slammed his head into the wall.

* * *

" _If you accept the power light offers, no one such as her will surpass you!" Hannah cheered._

* * *

" _I should've thought of that….._ "

* * *

Hannah covered her mouth watching Jake fly back to the center of the arena unconscious. Ray looked away and Blue growled in his throat.

"The winner is Luisa….." The announcer sighed. His lack of enthusiasm fit in with the crowd's.

* * *

"Well, I know I'm not singing her spirit song…." the melleotta declared sourly.

"This tournament represents peace. She of all should not win, but I haven't seen anyone else with prowess to match hers." the serperior said.

"Hannah has a secret weapon, but without it she would find a small level trouble in defeating her." the Rhydon smiled, "So I'm going to give her the birthday present early."

"You're giving her a weapon for a present?" the Samurott questioned.

"It's an instruction passed down from her mother to her father and ending with me. It is for me to give her an evolution stone when she reaches about age fifteen and no earlier."

"I don't understand why it's so particular. Could age really matter so much in when you evolve?" the melloetta asked.

"Hannah's secret power is wild. She's only able to focus it at low power right now, and it will only get stronger with her after evolution. At this age, she should be able to stop uncontrolled released of it, but she'll still need a second thing if she has any hope of learning to focus it on her own. It's an item that sort of helps her focus it…. I think." she held up huge fan that had a noticeable black line in the middle and symbols at intervals, "It belonged to her mother."

"That's a strange silver fan. Also, do you mean her mother knows about her abilities?" the melleotta wondered.

"Knew about her abilities," the serperior corrected, "Both of her parents are dead, and for one of them we all prefer it that way."

"I ask to keep that truth to yourself. He was still my husband." she reminded.

"Hmph, I certainly hope you succeed in having Hannah defeat her. If someone like Luisa won this, there would be an uproar. Malevolence has no place here." the samurott said, "But I also have a secret weapon. Everyone besides the Veritan royalty and you, Ren," he gestured to Hannah's mother, "know about the identity of my child. I think we should have a pact that allows for each kingdom to have knowledge on each other's future heirs before they reach age eighteen."

"It would definitely be an act of trust uniting our kingdoms greatly. I agree." she smiled.

"Well, we'll discuss this pact some other time. We must continue to observe."

* * *

"I swear, she's going to pay for this…." Blue groaned.

"Blue, you have to calm down and win your next match for the singles tournament," Ray pleaded, "We'll deal with what you have bent up inside later. Luisa can't win….."

"I still don't get it, why Jake just suddenly started failing," he growled, "I just wish I knew."

"He was thinking too much. Sometimes in battle you just have to scream and let loose…." Hannah said.

"Jake plots out everything, but he needs to do it with his emotions to help. In his daydreaming he's just so distant." Ray sighed.

"The only thing I feel that's distant is my fist from her face!" he snapped.

"Get ahold of yourself, Blue!" Ray replied, "It's up to you two to show Valor and Verity peace between us can hold! If you lose it now, it'll just make them stereotype us even more as just hot-tempered!"

"Oh, don't worry." he snorted, "I'll probably find myself quite happy when I'm battling her."

The trio heard Blue's name called, but Hannah didn't react. She looked to the arena floor lost to thoughts. The pokemon surrounding them were all still whispering about the last battle.

"This still isn't a battle against Luisa. Don't lose it in this tournament, Blue." Ray told sternly.

"Hmph, I'll still use this next battle as warning cry." Blue huffed leaving.

"Hannah, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, "Jake will be alright, you know…."

"I'm worried about both of them…." she sighed.

"You don't seem worried about if you come up against Luisa, though. Now be honest, you would destroy her in battle, wouldn't you?"

Hannah looked around before making eye contact with him. He was smirking just a bit, as if expecting good news.

"I'm starting to think you're the watchful one of your group. Why do you ask that?"

"The only reaction you had just now was sadness for Jake, not anger towards Luisa. You also seem impartial as to whether you face her or not." he observed, "And in your battle, what you did to that mudkip was a normal attack to you, and I could see you quickly limiting your power severely to fit in with others in terms of power."

"To answer, Luisa would be some trouble, but I'm not too concerned…." she revealed.

"Someone taught you how to fight, didn't they? Someone strong."

"Uhhh….." Hannah's heartbeat rose, "I think I'm done giving out secrets for today…."

"I don't mean to pry. I just can't help but put puzzle pieces together when I see them." he giggled.

"My own bad for saying too much…." she relented.

"Well, it's a hard to keep secret that shows even in how you walk, although your cloak sort of hides that." Ray said.

"What do you mean in how I walk?"

"You walk with your arms behind your back like a general, and your back is almost too perfectly straight. Without that cloak, you would look very intimidating at a laid back place like this and I doubt that it wouldn't create rumors…." Ray explained, "Anyway, let's watch Blue's match. They're all on the floor now."

* * *

"Well, it is nearly midday here in Valor, and this is going much faster than anticipated! Luckily, I have a volunteer, a volunteer Valorian knight has offered to give his theory on the clock! Everyone, please welcome Valorian knight Damien!" the announcer began to roar before passing the cone to the greninja.

"Well, right to the point I feel these battles are going so quickly as a result of eagerness, correct?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Well, eagerness is also what has had most contestants defeated as of yet. Waiting for a right moment to shine is not just in battle, it is a life lesson. Learn it."

The crowd was immediately silenced and whispering at his words.

* * *

"He eyed Blue, did you see?" Ray hurriedly asked.

"Yes, I saw. It was a warning not only to him though, to all of them. They mustn't follow Luisa's example."

* * *

"Ten! Nine!" the announcer began.

Blue just rolled his eyes at Damien's warning. Because of what happened to Jake, he wasn't the only eager one desiring to destroy Luisa in battle. However, he was powerful enough to be the one to face her, and he couldn't help but be eager.

"Begin!"

Blue backed away from the circle immediately along with the other contestants. There were only four including himself.

"I'm going to win and best that demon lopunny!" A maractus declared.

"Dude, pretty sure everyone here already signed a blood pact vowing to do that. Chill, the best will win and beat her." A gifarig sweat dropped.

"Bruh, I just don't wanna get stabbed today." A sneasel shrugged.

"I'm just going to start attacking now!" the gifarig said firing a psybeam.

The maractus avoided it and retaliated with a solarbeam that had been secretly prepared. The gifarig sighed before being defeated by the brunt of the attack.

"Ok, now I feel bad….." he relented.

"And I feel worse." the sneasel held up a small white flag.

"You're not going to put up a fight?" Blue questioned.

"Dude, I'll leave taking down insane ones to the other insane ones. Later."

The sneasel walked out of the fight with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Not exactly a huge battle of wills with trumpet sounds, but let's see how this turns out folks!" the announcer cheered.

Both Blue and the maractus nodded in agreement before formally taking a one on one battle position. They both faced each other straight on.

"Listen, I'm one of the most likely candidates for wrecking that cruel thing in the last match. If you step aside, I WILL do my best to silence her!" he promised.

"Then prove that you're the better choice to face her then." Blue replied blandly.

"Alright, that's what I'll fight for now!"

The maractus focused before sending a ball of light into the sky. High in the air, it exploded into a miniature sun.

* * *

"Blue ought to be careful. This maractus is known for fighting under his sunny day. His speed increases horribly, and his solarbeam becomes stronger and nearly instantaneous. Blue has to be lightning on his feet for this battle." Ray worried.

"If he doesn't make some improvements on his movement in this match, it will be very difficult," Hannah paused, "But I believe in him."

* * *

Blue easily avoided his solarbeams, but the maractus was sweeping his arms while using it to follow Blue's path after he dodged it. Blue was only able to slowly approach, in which the maractus backed up more and more quickly.

" _Oh forget this, I'll wait._ "

Blue suddenly stopped approaching and simply stood ready to dodge. The great distance between them made it easy, and it only took a single jump for him to avoid his sweeping solarbeams.

"Looks like the tricky fox pokemon is waiting it out for him! The audience wants to see someone fly across stage, and close up is now Marth the maractus' only way to do it!" the announcer explained loudly.

"I'll show all aspects of my power! Luisa will look like an angel compared to me!" he declared.

"Which means you plan to be a demon. Hmph, it's one thing to have a problem but looking up to evil…." Blue growled to himself, "Hypocrites….. All of you….."

* * *

"He's about to evolve too?" Ray staggered, "I didn't think, it just didn't seem….."

"I sort of expected this. He was changing just a bit before he left, and I could feel his hunger for justice." Hannah watched as Blue was encased in a short lived blue light.

* * *

Marth used both of his feet as brakes to come to a screeching halt under the zoroark's shadow. Blue towered over him with his arms crossed and eyes thinned. With renewed nerves, Marth went for a lightning fast needle arm, but to his horror Blue grabbed his arm as if he felt no pain from the prickles.

"Holy crap, you're hardcore….." he whispered.

Blue tossed him up just slightly before using a flamethrower powered up by the fake sun. Marth was sent flying while brown, black, and steaming and tumbled before an abrupt stop. The crowd cheered praise for the both of them when the battle had become obviously finished.

* * *

"Hannah, I want to talk to him alone to cool him off. I really don't want to make you leave us alone, but I feel we need it….." Ray said, "Could you give us a while?"

"Yes, I want to find my mother anyways. I'll see you sometime, hopefully before the day is out." she grumbled.

"I'm so sorry…."

"Don't apologize. From what I saw he put a little extra into that last attack, and you clearly believe you can help him. I'll find you again afterwards." she replied more hopefully.

Ray saw her to the door of the classroom before she left. Having no clue where her mother could be she just lazily looked around classrooms she happened to pass by. Her mother stuck out among a crowd, usually standing firmly with a smile that commanded kindness.

"Hannah Grace! Lailah Waves!"

Hannah's ears perked up hearing her name called. She lightly jogged to the area to enter the stage, which was the same area as where they signed up. She jogged just a little behind the rest and took her position merely seconds later.

"Just like last time, we only have four contestants! Though attention demanding, it's not like the survival game of the chaos in previous rounds, how will our contestants react?" the announcer set the stage.

"Tis as simple as a change on a chessboard." A xatu claimed.

"Yeah, no pawn wall." A luxio murmured loudly.

* * *

"Ten! Nine!" the announcer began to countdown with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hannah's quite focused this time. I have a feeling this will be quick." the rhydon smiled.

"Yes, she does seem terribly ready. I'm willing to bet that she wouldn't be able to hear even if the entire crowd was calling out to her." the samurott observed.

* * *

"Hey, why do you two look so sour?" the luxio asked Hannah and a mienfoo.

"From what cruelty I saw, this is no longer to be taken lightly." the mienfoo said sorrowfully.

"I uhhh…. I normally fight like this." Hannah stuttered.

"Begin!"

"Alright, so here's how the game works," the luxio smirked, "You're all going to attack each other cause I say so."

The luxio glowed a very light red before sending small red blasts at all three, and Hannah was the only one able to avoid the attack in time. The mienfoo and xatu glowed a slight red before looking up crazed.

"There's the swagger move that bought him the last match. Crazing them up and buffing their attack, the chaos is under his control now!" the wobbuffet cheered.

The xatu rushed against the luxio to his annoyance, and the mienfoo ran for Hannah. Though confused, the mienfoo kept his battling style striking orderly. Hannah blocked the brunt of the attacks, but still felt no pain even with his increased power. After using a thunder fang to defeat the xatu by pinning his movements, the luxio observed the battle.

"HY-GYAH!"

Hannah suddenly pounced at an opening at full force, sending the mienfoo flying back similarly to the mudkip from her last battle. It was obvious he was defeated before his tumble came to a standstill.

"Pretty tough, aren't you?" he taunted.

"Sorry, you lost me at pretty!" Hannah winked using the move attract.

Hearts surrounded the luxio as he sighed and felt the effects of the move. He was frozen in place, but was quickly fending off the effects. Realizing this quickly, Hannah ran up to him quickly and punched him over his head. He fell down unconscious.

"Looks like Hannah's swagger was too much for him. She advances to the one on one tournament!" the announcer smirked.

Hannah calmed down at the news and quickly left the arena floor. She left to wait for her next round in her corner, but saw it occupied by a pokemon clearly waiting for her.

"Hey, Hannah!" Dan the machop greeted, "Your mom wanted to see you. She's waiting on the top floor, just go up."

"Oh, uh, thanks…" Hannah gave a small smile. Dan nodded before nonchalantly leaning against the wall again.

Hannah went up very quickly due to the hallways being empty. The classrooms were where the crowds were watching from, so she had no trouble moving higher upwards using the stairwells. She immediately saw her mother waiting on her left just as she reached the highest floor.

"Hannah, I have a few pokemon to introduce you too! Just remember to mind your manners!" she cheered, "And speak up so you're at least audible."

"Yes mother…."

Hannah followed without question and the slightest shiver. She had heard her mother lightly rant to herself occasionally about how quiet Hannah spoke. Her mother guided her to a classroom, suddenly leading her inside.

"Hannah, meet Mrs. Hillary and Mr. Matthew."

Hannah's blood froze.

"Mo-….. Mom?!" she whimpered and tugged at her own tail seeing the serperior.

"Steel yourself….." she whispered.

"Welcome. Care to watch the arena battles with us, Hannah?" the samurott asked politely.

"Yes, sir." Hannah took her mother's warning and blocked all of her emotions temporarily. She stood on the right of the samurott away from the serperior and glanced around the room. The pokemon with them were clearly guards based on their stances, positions, and eye movements.

"Starting off this one on one tournament is an electross against a cranidos. After a little of the battle has happened, I want to know what you think will happen in the battle next. Sound fun?" he offered.

"Yes sir."

The elektross was keeping a distance by using dangerous flash cannons, but the cranidos continued to approach using attacks like iron head to constantly slam away the attacks.

"What do you perceive to be happening?" he asked.

"Well," she started, "The cranidos is most likely going to win by intimidation. He's scaring the elctross with his physical strength, but upon approaching will most likely use his fear for a surprise and finish him very quickly up close."

"What surprise do you suspect?"

"Most likely him using a stone edge just shy of reaching him."

The cranidos paused as the elektross tensed, and fired a weak stone edge near him. The elektross nearly jumped in surprise, but was rushed as soon as he turned his head looking at the attack. He use a powerful head smash making a sound that left the audience cringing.

The samurott shivered for a moment before looking at Hannah surprised. She had predicted this based on just a few seconds.

"You're quite deductive. Have any experience with watching battles on a stage?"

"No, but I used to battle my old classmates a lot…." she recalled, "My classmates didn't take kindly to my kind."

"Care to explain?" the melloetta looked to the serperior, who hung her head shamefully.

"Well, my classmates used some tricks to discover I'm Veritan and Valorian."

"I primarily meant how they didn't take kindly."

"Well, I had to move here." Hannah replied dryly, "And I got more of the same treatment when Luisa found out….."

"W-well," the samurott stammered, "You should know that here in Valor we currently find her appalling."

"Here in Valor there are a lot who still find Veritans appalling." she sighed, "And me even worse."

"Oh my, I've just realized the next match is going to be quite decisive." The samurott murmured.

"Why is that?" the serperior finally spoke.

"It's between the zoroark and that lopunny. Both of them are savage opponents, though one obviously crueler than the other."

Hannah put both her arms on the ledge watching attentively.

* * *

Blue spouted out a small flamethrower upwards and gave her a toothy frown.

"Ooh, you should've tried flirting back when you were in my league." she laughed.

"Hypocrite." he muttered to her, "I can't believe you…."

"Oh please! The only reason any of this is even happening is because you were eyeing that Veritan girl. Even worse, you didn't care at all about it, you just stupidly thought she was pretty ignoring she's Veritan!" she accused.

"Still waiting for the part where I've done something wrong." Blue huffed back.

"Eyeing her instead of me, idiot."

"Hmph," he grunted, "I'm starting to think your mind may be a lot simpler than what I thought before now."

"Because the situation is!" she stomped, "Oh whatever! I don't really care anymore. I mean look at me! I'll have everyone bowing at my feet before sundown!"

Blue rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"It wasn't that I didn't think you weren't pretty, it's the little things I see you do," he said, "Never hold a door, rolling your eyes instead of hello, whispers in ears. There have been tons of occasions including this one where I'm embarrassed to know you."

"Five! Four!"

Blue and Luisa just noticed the countdown.

"Oh don't worry. By then end of this, you'll be honored to have been 'shamed' by me." she thinned her eyes.

"Hmph, foolish if you think I'm the only one you've disappointed."

"Begin!"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded ignoring the announcer.

Blue nodded his head in the direction of the lower classrooms in the cloud. Luisa's eyes followed, and she saw to young buneary staring at her sadly, along with an accelgor frowning.

"No one in this place is on the side of your attitude."

"No," she denied flatly, "Besides my unappreciative family, you don't realize how many are cheering in their hearts right now for me to win in Valor's name over those Veritans. Now I just have to shame you and I have no threats in sight."

"You're blind."

Blue rushed to attack her head on and Luisa copied him.

* * *

"What do you think?" the samurott asked her.

"Blue will fall in this battle horribly." she stunned him.

"How? Why?" he asked hurriedly.

"I've seen it in a dream. Blue's left arm will be pierced at the end."

"What is the meaning of this?" the serperior asked Hannah's mother.

"Hannah's a sort of fortune teller," her mother said, "All of her dreams have come true unless something is done to directly prevent it. Like a warning. She often is unable to remember them until the events see actually start to happen."

"Then what can be done to prevent Blue's fate?" the melloetta asked.

"Nothing. He can't hear my warning and I can't interfere in a tournament…." Hannah knelt down feeling sick, "I'm sorry Blue….."

"Hannah, it's not your fault," her mother hugged her, "These things are bound to happen. We can't change everything….."

"What's going to happen?" the samurott asked.

"Luisa will pull a cheap shot while Blue's trying to convince her to let go of….. Of something. I can't remember." she held her head.

"Dang that foolish boy….." he lamented.

"The battle is about to look highly in Blue's favor, until then…."

* * *

Blue's new power made Luisa shiver when her attacks were blocked. Blue's sturdy form in close combat made her feel like she was fighting a wall that felt nothing.

As she missed a swipe of her javelin, Blue tripped her and threw her over his shoulder by her arm. Although sent far away, she automatically landed on her feet.

" _He's fighting with such knowledge and experience, with no doubt anywhere. You've never been like this before, and this is received through training, not by evolution._ " she thought.

"Hmph, why so serious?" she asked aloud.

"It's not that I'm serious, I've just never taken you on in a fight that matters." he replied.

" _They all mattered to me. I'm going to make this painful for you saying that._ "

Luisa was the only one to rush forward this time as Blue stood sullenly.

* * *

"I fail to understand. Blue outmatches Luisa, how will a zoroark, the tricky fox pokemon, fall for a simple trick you described?" the melloetta asked.

"It's not something used standardly, its'…." she paused, "Something cruel. Something hated. She uses something he has…"

* * *

Luisa was trying to swipe at Blue's head when he knocked the javelin from her hands with it bouncing off his claw. He kicked her away from him and her javelin.

" _I can't win this. This obvious formal training he has is too much. I need to do something._ "

"Why are you doing this to me? To my family?" she asked loudly.

"I'm doing it for you and your family! You can't keep living like how you are and find peace."

"I was living like that for you! Denying every flirter that came my way, ignoring every other 'popular' guy that crossed my path just so that I could get to you fully!" she ranted edging closer to him quickly, "You're even more ungrateful than my family, and to think I wanted to be yours!"

Luisa smacked him across the face suddenly.

* * *

"Right there, Luisa used substitute." Hannah said suddenly.

"What? I didn't see anything?" the samurott replied.

"Look to her weapon." her mother added.

Another Luisa was bending over and picking up her javelin.

"The Luisa talking to him now is a substitute." the serperior realized.

* * *

Blue backed away from her a very short distance.

"This is still a battle, and I will still treat it as such." he barked.

Luisa rushed forward blindly with a sloppy punch. Blue quickly caught it and retaliated with his own, but it went straight through her with smoke replacing her form. His mind raced as he quickly looked left and right with his blood suddenly speeding.

" _Oh no…. Behind me._ "

* * *

Hannah shivered and closed her eyes as the room besides herself or her mother had sudden reactions. The serperior and samurott were instantly enraged, nearly yelling. The others in the room had quiet expressions of dismay. The announcer went dead silent, even after the battle ended.

"Hannah, are you alright?" her mother quietly asked despite the noise.

"I'll be fine, mom….." she stammered, "Just wish I could've done something…."

"There will be a brief intermission!" Damien announced on the other end.

"Now Hannah, you know that zoroark will be alright with time. But…." her mother paused mostly for herself, "You have to give him justice and not hold back, understood? The contestants still in are gathering for a short time downstairs. Go there and listen quietly…." she instructed.

Hannah sulked downstairs still in shock. She was also worried about what the meeting was going to be about, but hurried down nevertheless. There were only about five or six other pokemon besides her and Luisa, who she avoided by standing at the back.

"Due to recent events, we would like to remind you all of the underlying severity of this tournament. It represents peace between nations, and you must all show bravery to compete. However," the announcing porygon paused, "All of you are free to resign from this tournament. This isn't something you are forced to do."

There was silence at first, but one by one the crowd backed out of the tournament. Luisa smiled more and more as time went on. Luisa kept smiling until the last pokemon left and Hannah was the only one in sight, obviously staying.

"It is settled then. The last match will be held between you two in five minutes…." the porygon held a hint of sadness, "Best of luck to both of you."

"So, getting vengeance for the big bad Blue?" she turned to Hannah, "Or maybe yourself?"

"No." she replied.

"Then what? What exactly is up with you getting in my way of all pokemon?" she asked rudely. Hannah didn't reply this time, but continued to stare. "Answer!"

"She was competing for fun!"

Hannah gasped slightly seeing her mother towering over both of them with her hands behind her back. Luisa jumped back a little.

"But since you've robbed this event of that, then she's here for much needed justice!"

"Mother, thank you." Hannah smiled at her backup.

"Oh my!" the porygon suddenly approached, "It's…. It's an honor to meet you!"

"Likewise." the rhydon bowed politely.

"Hey, this is our battle, not yours!" Luisa recovered.

"Miss!" the porygon exclaimed, "One does not talk back to our elders, especially this one! She is the reason this tournament is happening instead of a bloody battle! Show some respect or you are disqualified by rule thirty-three!"

"Hmph, sorry ma'am." Luisa sarcastically left.

"What a horrid girl she is!" he exclaimed.

"Hannah," her mother smiled, "For that I'm giving you your birthday present early."

"Um, how does it relate?"

Hannah reeled back as a glittering stone was presented to her. It was dark yellow in the center and nearly transparent otherwise, holding a slight yellow singe throughout.

"Happy evolution day, Hannah." she smiled.

* * *

The crowd was silent along with the announcer wobbuffet, who didn't know what to say. He dimly announced the names of the contestants that dropped out, and no one was satisfied with only two being left.

"I can't get this crowd out of this sour mood. Not even my awful jokes changed the tune. Sir Damien, what should I do?" he turned around.

"Nothing we really can do." the greninja sighed, "I myself am hoping that the lopunny fails in this next battle."

"I hate this job sometimes. As the announcer, you can't choose to cheer for or against someone. I'm willing to bet everyone would cheer against the lopunny with me if I could right now."

"You are done for today."

"Huh?" the wobbuffet paused.

"I will take over the duty of announcing from here. Leave and rest."

"Alright, thank you Sir Damien. If I may ask, why are you doing this for me though?" he smiled.

"Oh, you seem tired." Damien walked near to him and whispered, "And the king can't afford to fire me if I break a small rule like that."

"Damien, you rock." the wobbuffet saluted him and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Hannah waited until they called her name, and went out on the arena floor the same time as Luisa did.

"You know, Jake evolved today too. Don't think it'll make a difference." Luisa whispered to her as they separated.

The crowd reacted heavily to Hannah's new form as a cinccino. Her white cloak barely contained the huge amount of fur she had.

"This is the final battle today ladies and gentleman!" A new voice announced, "Hannah Grace versus the brat!"

* * *

"What the…." the serperior tripped as the crowd erupted in laughter

"Oh, if I was younger I'd be quite interested in him….." the rhydon smirked.

"Oh for goodness sake Damien, he's always doing mischief like this." the samurott grumbled.

"Why do you wait on alleviating him of his duties if that is the case?" the melloetta questioned.

"Hm, you don't know our current situation. Most of our Valorian knights are only mildly above Luisa, and Damien trains them quickly but they never quite reach his level. I would fire him regardless of him being my best knight and personal guard, but he's probably a decent fifth of Valor's power."

"Hm, I know how he feels." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Luisa's face and temper went red hearing Damien's call. Ordinarily she would have a retort, but doing that against a war hero would break the thirty-third order again.

"Hey, shut up over there!" Luisa heard Hannah giggling loudly, "If you do, I'll treat you with not shaming you in this!"

"Uh, I didn't say it!" she covered her smile.

Luisa looked back up to see the slightest smugness in Damien's eyes.

"Ten! Nine!" he called.

"You'll regret that someday….." she swore.

Hannah waited patiently for the countdown to end while Luisa tapped her foot impatiently looking up angrily.

"Begin!"

"This is where you fail, just as fate says!"

Luisa rushed forward to attack.

"Foolish thing! You thought-"

Luisa's words were interrupted when Hannah blocked her punch easily and grabbed one of her ears.

* * *

"Goodness gracious!" the melloetta exclaimed, "This is indescribable!"

Hannah's mother gave her fullest smile watching Hannah fling the lopunny over herself like a ragdoll with one arm repeatedly slamming her to the ground. Her screams were audible for most in the arena, which was silent watching the scene. Hannah occasionally did a little dance move using her body as a streamer.

* * *

Hannah threw her face flat on the ground again and took a momentary break. She was smiling having the most fun of the tournament.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Luisa ordered powerlessly.

"Are you giving the match?" she asked.

"NEVER!"

Hannah's arm tensed as she swung Luisa over her head and threw her away. Luisa managed to land on her feet, but she was left holding the part of her long ear Hannah grabbed. She was much more intimidated and put her mind much more into precision.

Luisa edged closer before going for a sudden punch. Hannah dodged to the side and grabbed the side of her arm, and swung her around in a circle throwing her away again.

"Rrrgh, are you mocking me?!" she roared landing on her feet again.

Hannah had to think a second before answering. She didn't really want to battle Luisa much, and would rather go and have the party her mother promised her afterwards.

"I just want to leave by now…." she sweat dropped.

Luisa edged closer again to Hannah's annoyance. She held her javelin ready to attack, and suddenly went to a jabbing attack. Hannah grabbed her javelin and pulled Luisa along with her weapon closer to her. While Luisa was stumbling, Hannah punched her hard on the forehead sending her straight into the ground where she didn't get up.

* * *

"She's quite a step ahead of a decent amount of the Valorian knights." the samurott noted.

"Alright, it's time."

"Understood." the melloetta replied to the rhydon.

"Hm, what's happening?" the serperior questioned.

"Hannah takes this match, but one more opponent remains for you to face today!" Damien surprised the crowd.

Hannah looked up questioningly at him.

"Just like back in the day." the rhydon reminisced, "Well then, see you all soon after."

"What are you doing?" the samurott demanded.

"None of the contestants in this tournament gave Hannah much of a workout, so I'm stepping in."

The rhydon suddenly jumped out of the classroom straight for the arena floor. The crowd screamed in surprise as her impact with the ground shook them to the core.

"Don't worry about being bored, Hannah dear! Mother is always happy to play!"


End file.
